Invencível
by MinaBR
Summary: De princesa a plebeia; de conto de fadas a realidade; de dragões a demônios íntimos. Bella lutará suas próprias batalhas e sozinha vencerá seu maior desafio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

Em seu castelo imaginário, ela reinava absoluta. Uma beldade de alma generosa e coração valente. Não havia um único príncipe encantado, mas vários, eternamente disputando a mão da mais bela donzela de toda a nobreza daquela terra inventada. Em seus devaneios, ela era eternamente jovem; dispondo de um futuro infinito onde pressa não era palavra, muito menos ordem. Seus sorrisos eram vastos e sua alegria imensurável, seu semblante radiante iluminava até os mais sombrios corações. Seu eu onírico jamais conheceria a dor da solidão, muito menos a fuga de uma mente inquieta, obsessivamente buscando o afago de uma mão.

Mas sua vida não era feita de sonhos, nem era ela uma princesa; uma mera plebeia perdida na imensidão de rostos singelos, indistinguíveis em sua similitude, indestacáveis em sua vulgaridade. Sim, ela caminhava entre a humanidade, mas sentia-se inumana. Presa de seus medos, prisioneira de suas limitações ela era mais uma, só uma. Tirana de sua vida, ditadora de suas ações, ela lamentava o declínio de um governo fadado ao exílio. Não importa o quanto lutasse seu eu rebelava-se contra o estrito controle de um ser autoritário, com quem dividia a mesma face, mas nunca o mesmo espírito.

Uma mulher de contrastes e confusões, sua cabeça era seu guia e seu coração a bússola a guiar passos impensados em direção a futuros incertos. Suas decisões, imaturas sentenças de casos improváveis, inapeláveis por natureza e opção. Seus sonhos, construções imprecisas de fundações inconfiáveis, oscilavam ao vento, passíveis de desmoronamento em momentos impensáveis.

Em resumo, era uma mulher normal como tantas outras; vítima de sonhos e incertezas tão peculiares ao sexo feminino. Mas seu caso era mais grave, pois tendia a perder-se em devaneios, vivendo contos de fadas descritos em livros ou frutos de sua mente insensata. E ao perder-se em fantasias ignorava a si mesma, relegando-se a um papel secundário no teatro de sua própria existência.

Teria sido bela se empenhada estivesse em mascarar as imperfeições de sua quase-harmoniosa face. Ao seu corpo faltava o tônico da juventude recentemente perdida e o constante exercício de músculos que teimavam em encolher. Seu sorriso ainda era belo, ainda que seus dentes não fossem impecavelmente brancos, pois era viciada em cafeína e como toda droga seu consumo deixava marcas em seu corpo. Seus cabelos eram tingidos em um tom borrado de castanho, pois branco já povoava seus indomáveis cachos. Sua pele seria lisa, não fossem pelas marcas de acnes pueris, pois estava determinada a derrotar o inimigo.

Sua inteligência seria notável, quisera ela livrar-se da mediocridade do mediano. Mas contentava-se em ler livros falando de amor e celebrando amantes. Não se importava em aprender pois sabia ser inútil, sua alma não era ambiciosa, nem tinha vontade de lutar por mais do que lhe era livremente ofertado. Uma comodista por temperamento e por conveniência contentava-se em sonhar com um futuro distante.

Mas o futuro já chegara e agora era o seu presente, perdida e amedrontada ela negava-se a seguir em frente; condenava-se a um limbo de meia-vida incontente. Seus sorrisos eram forçados e sua paz meramente aparente, pois em seu âmago a infelicidade jazia complacente. Seus dias eram acanhados e suas noites indolentes, seu rosto forçado em improfundas verdades de vontade latente.

Sua única salvação era a consciência de seu auto-abandono e implacável negligência. Mentia para o mundo, mas era absolutamente fiel a si mesma. Diante do espelho admitia seus erros e implorava perdão à estranha mulher cujos olhos cruéis negavam-lhe absolvição. Sua dor e seu martírio eram magnânimos em sua plenitude, pois não há dor mais profunda que aquela de sua própria autoria.

Rasas amizades e simulacros de relacionamentos povoavam sua inexistente convivência, só o suficiente para manter a ilusão de normalidade. Não sabia falar ou pensar como seus semelhantes, portanto condenara-se ao exílio da auto-suficiência. Inabalável plenitude daquela temerosa mulher que jamais desbravaria os mares; seria eternamente uma ilha.

Por vezes sentia pena de si mesma, mas reconhecia a inutilidade de seus esforços, pois em sua solidão apenas a carrasca consolaria a vítima. Não havia salvação para seu tormento, nem alimento a abater sua fome, pois tudo que não fosse capaz de prover a si mesma restaria escasso. O veredito fora entregue muito antes que ela se defendesse e agora estava eternamente atrelada às conseqüências de suas inações.

Condenada à sua própria companhia, ela lamentava a má-sorte de uma vida dividida com uma estranha, pois não conhecia a si mesma. Havia muitos recantos escuros de sua conturbada mente que ela jamais explorara e muito menos reconhecera. Medos e fobias causados por eventos que ela preferira esquecer muito antes de escolher dita repressão. Era um corpo sem alma, pois mesmo seus sonhos mais ardentes jamais foram perseguidos.

Seus ouvidos eram surdos ao desespero de uma menina/mulher esmagada pelo peso de escolhas feitas à luz da escuridão de uma alma cega ao caminho da felicidade. E assim seguia a quase muda mulher que ao clamar por liberdade machucava a si mesma. Ao lutar com as amarras impostas pela temida déspota, ela desperdiçava suas energias; a cada dia se tornava mais vulnerável à devastadora verdade de seu inescapável cárcere.

No entanto, sua teimosia era admirável. Recusava-se a morrer e tanto lutou que um dia escapou e destruindo as barreiras do consciente, penetrou na mente que governava seu corpo. Sussurrou sua insatisfação, lentamente atiçando o fogo do desejo que logo consumia a alma da mulher que outrora havia sido duas, mas agora era uma única alma descontente com o presente que construíra.

Mas mudar não era fácil e muitas lutas seriam travadas, com o mundo que estranhava a súbita audácia da mulher que nada queria e que agora buscava conquistar o mundo apenas com a força de sua vontade. Mas eram tolos aqueles que a subestimavam, pois debaixo de seu verniz de conformidade vibrava a força da Deusa-mulher, insuperável em sua vivacidade, intacta em sua vontade.

Assim começa a jornada de Bella Swan em direção à maior vitória a que uma mulher pode aspirar: conquistar a si mesma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

Adentrando o Olimpo de deuses perfeitos esculpidos por horas de intensa devoção, Bella sentiu-se envergonhada de sua própria lassidão. Onde outros corpos exibiam contornos inabaláveis, sua paisagem era formada por altas montanhas e vastas depressões. Não havia firmeza em sua carne, apenas o gentil balançar da benigna negligência que só a auto-indulgência poderia sancionar.

Contemplava uma retirada estratégica quando o inimigo disparou um tiro certeiro; uma jovem moça de sorriso gentil convidou-a a ficar. Sempre fora educada ao extremo e negava-se a fuga fácil de uma resposta grosseira e um gesto obsceno. Resignou-se a sentar e ouvir a litania de vantagens extremas a serem obtidas pelo mero preço de obrigar-se a malhar. Em sua mente formulava rimas pobres visando a evitar, as respostas malcriadas que desejava pronunciar.

Respirou fundo e aceitou o desafio, pois a moça não era o inimigo que ela ira batalhar, mas sim sua própria preguiça que desejava obliterar. Assinou papéis e fez pagamentos ainda que seu parco orçamento viesse a sofrer por causa de sua insuportável necessidade de bela se tornar. Passada a provação de com a moça conversar, ela abandonou suas rimas, pois maiores desafios bloqueavam seu caminho.

Ao contrário de outras mulheres, não sentia prazer em comprar, uma vez que suas contas eram sua própria responsabilidade. Não havia um benevolente pagador a sustentar seus caprichos de consumo, tudo que possuía era fruto de seu trabalho, comprado com o dinheiro que ela suava para ganhar.

Ademais, sempre sentia os olhos desdenhosos das anoréxicas vendedoras a zombar de sua figura menos que perfeita e mais do que grande. Em algumas lojas nem entrava, pois temia o repúdio de obsequiosos comerciantes que tentavam a todo custo fazê-la menor do que realmente era. E Bella sempre cuidadosa com os sentimentos de estranhos adquiriria cada peça e agradeceria a insistência, ainda que nenhuma delas viesse a usar.

E assim ela possuía uma vasta seleção de roupas reservadas ao uso futuro e incerto de um corpo que ela jamais ousara conquistar. Consolava-se ela com o prospecto de que talvez por uma condição médica inominada ela viesse a ser premiada com o físico adequado para desfrutar das luxuosas peças adornando seu inescrutável closet.

Mas agora premida pela necessidade de calças elásticas e tops constritores, estava ela fortificando-se para a ingrata tarefa de ir às compras no paraíso de seus antônimos. No estacionamento do Shopping Center, ficou sentada por longos minutos, atraindo a atenção de curiosos transeuntes. Mas era insensível ao embaraço que sempre sentira ao perceber ser observada, pois estava profundamente concentrada em acalmar seu tolo coração que disparou em galopada tentando fugir da batalha adiante.

Forçando suas pernas a movimentaram-se, Bella conseguiu chegar à Praça de Alimentação. Fortificada pelo maior milkshake da lanchonete mais gordurosa, seguiu nossa heroína na histórica caminhada em direção ao seu martírio. Não parou para pensar, apenas seguiu adiante, ignorando o suor que corria por sua coluna e os tremores de suas instáveis mãos. O sorriso cruel de uma magérrima vendedora, a fez tremer de desespero e a quase fugir em direção à segurança.

A mão do destino interveio, barrando o seu caminho estava a sorridente Angela, seu olhar benigno prometia gentileza, pois com certeza ela recebia comissão. Mais confiante, Bela esqueceu as rimas e pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta realmente se divertiu ao experimentar peças feitas para seu corpo e suas necessidades. Grata pela ajuda, Bella comprou muito mais do que queria, pois Rachel ajudara sua frágil auto-estima a sobreviver o assalto de peças pequenas demais para serem usadas por mulheres humanas.

Sim, pois Bella estava convencida que o padrão de beleza que demandava mulheres raquíticas nada mais era que o perfeito disfarce para uma invasão alienígena. As malditas rimas teimavam em pestear sua mente mesmo depois que já estava dormente na segurança de seu lar... quente?

No outro dia, Bella acordou calma, segura e confidente, pois tinha a armadura imanente para sobreviver à batalha... De novo. No outro dia, Bella acordou segura de seu sucesso, pois era uma mulher investida na campanha pela sua própria felicidade. Vestiu-se com esmero, preocupando-se com combinações de cores, criando uma aura de cuidado com a própria aparência.

Com a assistência da solicita atendente, Bella determinou a hora de menor freqüência como a perfeita, pois sua ausente coordenação motora provaria ser mais um obstáculo a ultrapassar. De fato, ao andar na esteira, Bella tropeçou em seu próprio pé indo de costas ao chão emborrachado da abençoadamente vazia academia.

O arrependido treinador a ajudou a se levantar, garantia ele ser sua a culpa uma vez que impôs um ritmo puxado demais para ela acompanhar. Teria sido o seu presente martírio inconspícuo não fosse pelo leve sorriso nos lábios do Adônis que ela adoraria esbofetear. E o seu incauto cérebro voltou a rimar para evitar as lágrimas que ela queria derramar.

Mas ela era uma mulher de fibra e resistiu os olhares maliciosos de um homem que jamais entenderia a dor da imperfeição. E ao final de seu treino partiu de cabeça erguida, pois estava determinada a não se deixar intimidar. Até mesmo o Adônis que tão insensivelmente rira da desastrada mulher teve que admitir que ela possuía caráter pois suportou com graça o que faria outras mulheres fugir em desespero.

Ao chegar em casa, Bela tomou um longo banho quente e ao invés da usual taça de vinho, um copo de limonada e um relaxante muscular. Sentia-se cansada, mas estava certa de suas resoluções, pois apesar do desastre ela levantou-se e continuou. Talvez estivesse condenada a eternas rimas internas, mas pelo menos conquistara seu medo. Acima de tudo, a mulher que jamais achou motivo para orgulhar-se de si mesma agora se olhava no espelho com patente admiração. A imagem refletida não era de alguém que se contentava em desejar, era uma lutadora determinada a dominar o mundo, lutar contra um exército, a todos subjugar. Bella sabia que a glória de seu sucesso iria desvanecer, pois novos desafios iria enfrentar. Mas por hora ela decidiu ser feliz e sorriu.

* * *

Hoje eu perdi minha Mia... 2012 acabe logo, por favor!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

As semanas passaram e seu peso abaixou, mas agora Bella enfrentava um novo dilema, o que fazer com toda a pele que sobrou? Sua flácida pele balançante tornava humilhante o mero caminhar ululante de sua alma hesitante. Sim, ela estava muito nervosa, mas também determinada a conquistar o grande elefante branco. Obviamente, era uma metáfora, pois ela estava incerta quanto à existência de elefantes brancos. Percebendo os caminhos tortos de sua mente, ela lutou para se concentrar na tarefa à frente.

Respiração ofegante, olhos latejantes, ela tentou centrar-se e procurou pela segura mulher confiante que ela buscava ser. Pelo menos externamente seus esforços renderam frutos, pois seu caminhar era seguro, seus passos largos na cadência incessante daqueles que sabem aonde vão. Escondera a tremedeira ao agarrar firmemente a alça de sua bolsa e em seu rosto aquele sorriso ensaiado, especialmente preparado para insinuar firmeza, quando na verdade só havia fraqueza.

Assim, obrigando-se a seguir em frente desbravou Bella o incauto mundo das prístinas esteticistas cujos rostos alisados de botox completavam o conjunto dos peitos esticados de silicone. Como uma criatura estranha ela era observada, pelas deusas plastificadas que timidamente lhe ofertavam as torturas mais ingratas que uma mulher poderia suportar. E Bella sorridente, escutava assustada as descrições de agulhas, lasers e microondas. E de repente, sentiu-se ela como uma galinha condenada a ser recheada e depois assada pelo fogo inclemente de uma voraz dona-de-casa. Quase gargalhou, mas segurou-se e o alívio de um real sorriso deu-lhe o incentivo necessário para completar a tarefa à qual tinha se proposto.

Mais um enorme rombo em sua conta bancária, mas foi aplacada pela garantia imprecisa de uma atendente indecisa que lhe prometeu o dinheiro de volta se ela não estivesse satisfeita com os resultados. Lembrou-se então do Polishop e da maldita escova rotativa que distraída enrolou-se em suas mechas, resultando em um corte Joãozinho que só anos de paciência puderam remediar. Os poucos reais que recebera de volta não pagaram a frustração de livrar-se de seus amados cabelos negros.

Resoluta a não permitir rédeas livres à sua paranóica mente, Bella apreciou o tour pelas instalações. Tão ingênua era ela que jamais tinha parado para pensar que talvez beleza era muito mais que o fruto de uma abençoada combinação genética. Jamais imaginara a variedade de ofertas disponíveis a qualquer mulher disposta a pagar. Concluiu, então, que não existia beleza que não se pudesse comprar e que o feio era apenas o resultado do pobre coitado que nada podia desembolsar. Seus pensamentos errantes iluminaram seu semblante com um sorriso radiante. Mas estava ela nervosa pela repentina aparição daquele de quem não conseguia se livrar.

No canto distante, da recepção vibrante, sorria o gigante, testemunha da sua humilhante primeira tentativa de malhar. Flertava ele com a jovem atendente que no passado recente a convencera a gastar. Mas de repente, a cena romanesca foi interrompida pela pitoresca namorada do malhado Romeu. Deliciada pelo espetáculo, digno de um programa de variedades vespertino, esqueceu-se Bella até mesmo de rimar. Pois seus olhos gargalhavam das patéticas explicações ofertadas pelo rapaz insensato que se esquecera do temperamento exaltado de sua companheira.

Olhos mareados, o namorado fitava Bella com irritação. Estava evidente que ele notara o quanto seu deslize agradava seu prévio objeto de escárnio. Em sua mente prometia ele retribuição, mas Bela não mais se assustava com as ameaças veladas que lhe direcionava o bobalhão. Naquele momento esvaneceu-se a vergonha de seu malfadado encontro com o chão, pois bem pior que um tombo inesperado era ter seu traseiro chutado por um mulherão.

Então suas risadas não podiam mais ser contidas e espalharam-se pelo ar, atraindo muitas outras, formando um coro do qual os protagonistas do imprudente espetáculo, fugiram sem olhar para trás. E Bella que nunca rira de ninguém, pois temia a devolução da gentileza, riu livremente sem tomar conhecimento dos olhares fascinados que a assistiam.

Foi com essa leveza de espírito que ela adentrou a toca da leoa. Intrigada, observou os cuidadosos preparativos da curvilínea mulher apontada como sua fada madrinha. Uma Barbie-amazona, Rosalie escondia debaixo de sua aparência fria uma mulher sensível à apreensão que emanava de sua cliente. Adotando a inflexível fachada de profissionalismo, pacientemente explicou o procedimento. Foi muito mais delicada do que costumava ser com as outras enjoadas que procuravam seus serviços. Ao final da sessão até forçou um sorriso ambíguo respondido com um abraço amigo da estranha mulher que temia uma esteticista tanto quanto um torturador.

Aliviada, Bella partiu do grande templo de beleza, mas não sem antes marcar seu próximo tratamento. Descobriu que o tão temido desprezo jamais veio, a bela mulher que a viu nua não torceu seu nariz em descaso, na verdade talvez até viessem a ser amigas. Sentiu-se livre de seus medos, não mais prisioneira de castelos sombrios construídos no esteio de infundadas suposições derivadas de pesadelos. Orgulhosa de seu espírito desbravador que venceu mares de incerteza, Bella comemorou não com uma taça de sorvete ou uma barra de chocolate, mas gastando uma pequena quantia em uma blusa linda que há apenas um mês atrás jamais lhe serviria.

Nem mesmo a desatenção da vendedora a desestimulou, pois finalmente entendeu que as atitudes dos outros não era problema seu. Vestiu-se em sua roupa nova e em sua nova aventura embarcou. Foi ao cinema sozinha, escolheu o filme que queria e até com um atraente homem flertou. Dona de seu destino, senhora de suas escolhas pelas ruas de sua cidade flutuou. Seu semblante pacífico, ela para sua casa voltou. Enchendo a banheira que tão raramente usava, amou seu corpo como nunca ousara e com a doce sensação de prazer adormeceu.

Seus sonhos foram coloridos de rosa, pois sonhava com beleza de corpo e de alma. No outro dia, quando no trabalho chegou até seu chefe mau-humorado parou de se lamentar e para ela olhou. Viu uma mulher estranha e foi incapaz de suprimir a reação de seu corpo. Estivesse Bella ciente jamais acreditaria que seu chefe impotente fora curado pela sua mera aparição.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

Bella estava desanimada, pois após sucessos estrondosos o fracasso da balança não dava margem a discussões. Pior de tudo era o olhar apavorado de seu dedicado treinador, que inventava desculpas improváveis para apaziguar a mulher insensata que quase chorava sua decepção. Recompondo-se com esforço ela reprimiu as lágrimas e com seus exercícios continuou. Sentia-se frágil e vulnerável, de repente, todos os olhos julgavam-lhe incapaz e seu futuro não era mais promissor. Mas recusava-se a reconhecer a própria derrota e prometeu a si mesma não desistir de seus objetivos.

Até mesmo o troglodita que adorava direcionar-lhe olhares menos que bondosos, neste dia poupou-se do esforço, provavelmente percebendo que o maior tormento era aquele que ela mesma se causava. Chegando em casa ela chorou e lamentou o vazio de uma vida em que não havia nem mesmo uma amiga a oferecer-lhe um ombro confortador. E assim sobreviveu a uma semana infernal de demoníacos tormentos, extintos pela vinda inesperada da única amiga que sempre lhe acompanhou.

Então eram cólicas e absorventes, suas entranhas se contorcendo no balé violento que seu corpo teimava em dançar. Seu choro era fácil, suas sensibilidades extremadas, suas dores exacerbadas pela fome virulenta por doces confortantes, à qual ela se negava a saciar. Deprimida e irritada, ela se sentiu ingrata, pois na vida se ganha e se perde o importante é continuar a lutar.

Novamente sua aliada, a balança abençoada deu-lhe alegrias com o que o ponteiro estava a mostrar. Sentindo-se renovada voltou à sua rotina, mas percebia que sua vida precisava de mais mudanças para perfeita se tornar. Desorientada, todas as noites ela quebrava sua cabeça tentando descobrir o que lhe faltava para a felicidade alcançar. Percebendo que a resposta estava lá fora, ela fez uma assinatura da bíblia feminina e debruçando-se sobre seus dogmas buscava as resposta que ela mesma não conseguia imaginar.

A bíblia infelizmente centrava-se naquela gente que mal sabia pensar, pois tratava basicamente do assunto premente de como copular. Não que Bella estivesse desinteressada, como toda mulher seu corpo ardia pelas carícias de um amante como aqueles que adornavam as capas de seus livros "calientes". Mas sua realidade não permitia que ela saísse à caça, pois nas sombras de cada esquina jaziam as vítimas de predadoras imprudentes, que contorciam suas vítimas na alma incongruente daquele que nada oferecia e tudo demandava. E sendo ela mesma egoísta não havia como nessa vida ela achar um parceiro para cruzar.

Uma tarde voltando do trabalho, o trânsito congestionado em frente a uma igreja a prendeu. Os rostos dos crentes pareciam contentes em a Deus adorar. Cantavam e dançavam, gritando aos céus o poder de sua devoção e julgando pelo prédio grandioso, Deus era generoso com todos aqueles que lá estavam a rezar. Intrigada pela vista decidiu que a um culto iria se juntar. Se o que Deus queria eram rezas, ela engoliria seu orgulho e pediria por ajuda para seu grande mistério solucionar. Talvez se tivesse sorte, a própria aceitação do Deus-Filho bastaria para preencher o vazio que à sua alma consumia.

Naquela noite na Internet, depois de olhar pornografia e gozar deliciosamente ao ver dois homens "se pegar", ela trocou sua calcinha e decidiu calmamente sobre religião pesquisar. Para sua surpresa e consternação havia muitas opções, umas novas outras anciãs, mas todas prometiam os portões do céu. Leu até que sua mente decidiu se cansar.

Por muito tempo abandonou sua pesquisa, contente em apenas por seu corpo se esmerar. Mas sua alma insatisfeita clamava por algo que a balança não podia ofertar. Apesar de seu peso estar em declínio, e seus tratamentos serem bem sucedidos, ainda não estava feliz consigo mesma. Desejava o sorriso fácil que todos os comerciais de margarina adoravam mostrar, estava cansada de seus próprios humores oscilantes e seu jeito vacilante de a vida encarar.

Munindo-se de coragem decidiu que uma religião iria adotar. Descartando a Internet, decidiu a fé vivenciar. Assim, tornou-se freqüentadora de várias religiões, ouvindo atentamente o padre, rabino, pastor... Como quer que fosse chamado o líder daquelas pessoas que tentava emular. Ouviu histórias intrigantes sobre profetas incoerentes que anunciavam eventos genéricos o suficiente para todos enganar. Também havia contos de coisas impossíveis que só a mente humana poderia conceber, pois nenhuma divindade se prestaria ao trabalho vulgar de a todos provar seu próprio poder.

De alguns deuses teve medo, pois eram vingativos e pestilentos, adorando torturar aqueles a quem deveria amar. De outros deuses teve pena, pois eram seres destinados ao fracasso, pois a tudo perdoavam e a todos ofertavam a benção da salvação. Alguns deuses eram engraçados, seu temperamento imprevisível proporcionando divertidos contos de pureza irregular. Existiam também as deusas que ressaltavam o poder feminino e apesar de com elas simpatizar, simplesmente não conseguia sua própria menstruação louvar. Outros evocavam espíritos para seu caminho guiar, sobre esses ela perguntava como poderiam estar certos que o defunto visitante não os estava a zombar.

Frustrada com sua infrutífera busca, ela decidiu que talvez deus não a quisesse entre seu rebanho. Afinal, não disse Buda que cada pessoa encontra o ser superior através da certeza, da negação ou da dúvida? Decidiu-se ela que na ignorância melhor seria com os indecisos se alinhar, assim não pareceria ridícula se depois dessa vida nada fosse a encontrar e se o céu existisse poderia alegar que sempre se pautou pela bondade. Assim, cobria todas as possibilidades e resolvera o dilema de a qual religião se filiar.

No entanto, ainda restava latente o problema insistente de como se contentar. Sua vida era vazia, apesar de seus dias estarem preenchidos por trabalho e pela busca do corpo perfeito. Ingenuamente havia acreditado na promessa de que sentir-se bem com seu corpo traria a tão sonhada felicidade. Ainda não se sentia satisfeita com a imagem refletida no espelho, mas estava cada dia mais perto de tornar-se o melhor que poderia ser. Seu espírito também deveria estar mais leve, mais próximo dos famigerados comerciais de margarina, mas apesar de ter seus momentos, sua alma ainda carecia de um algo inominado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

Respirou fundo e seu discurso intermitente mal podia expressar a ideia intransigente de à suas colegas de trabalho se juntar, pois toda sexta as fêmeas do escritório consagravam a semana com drinks em um bar. Algumas vezes fora convidada, mas sempre declinara muito tímida para aceitar. Por isso, as moças orgulhosas cessaram seus convites rejeitados e agora, por educação ou curiosidade, apressavam-se em sua boa recepção assegurar. Aliviada Bella continuou com seu dia, mas ainda sentia seus nervos trêmulos a trepidar. Desejava firmemente com sua decisão se conciliar, mas ainda duvidava piamente que alguma amizade pudesse formar.

Chegada a hora de com as outras mulheres se embonecar, observou atonitamente o arsenal de beleza que estavam a manejar. Sentiu-se quase envergonhada de suas quase rústicas armas de base-batom-rímel. Observava fascinada a diminuta secretária, habilidosamente sua face pintar. Alice era seu nome e ao perceber a face fascinada de sua improvável camarada prontamente pôs-se a Bella ensinar a arte milenar de se embelezar. O tutorial levou tempo, mas Bella olhou satisfeita sua face "melhorada" no espelho a lhe fitar.

No bar, Bella, insegura, encarou a verdade dura de que se sentia inferior. Olhava, desconsolada, as figuras imaculadas de outras mulheres a balançar. Sentou-se em um canto escuro e com suas lágrimas indesejadas continuou a batalhar. Para sua surpresa e vexame a figura infame de Alice sentou-se ao seu lado e com ela passou a conversar. A figura animada da mulher ao seu lado deixou-a envergonhada de sua ingratidão demonstrar. Logo, forçou-se a sorrir e para sua surpresa notou que realmente passou a se divertir.

Gentilmente, Alice obrigou-a lentamente às outras mulheres se juntar. Atônita, Bela percebeu que as outras mulheres por vezes sentiam tudo aquilo que ela julgava lhe ser peculiar. Ouviu relatos de suas próprias inseguranças relatadas por lábios alheios e de suas lutas íntimas travadas em outras almas. Assim, nasceu uma amizade peculiar entre a mulher tão sombria que todo dia esbaldava-se a chorar e a mulher tão brilhante que ninguém queria perto pois a todos poderia ofuscar.

Duas faces de uma mesma moeda, Alice e Bella de mãos dadas começaram a dançar. Para sua eterna surpresa, os homens circundantes estavam à sua figura apreciar. Sorriso brilhante, Bella aproveitou a inesperada atenção que jamais pudera desfrutar. Naquele momento não lhe importava as assunções das imaginações latentes dos homens que a estavam a observar. Simplesmente, sorriu e seu corpo se insinuou como jamais fizera antes e dançou. Não como a mulher tímida e desajeitada que sempre fora, mas como a sedutora femme-fatale que nessa noite estava a representar.

Logo sentiu mãos masculinas ao seu quadril se encaixar. Deliciada pela estranha sensação sorriu e continuou a sinuosamente se movimentar. Sentiu lábios firmes ao seu pescoço acariciar. Decidida virou-se nos braços do inesperado visitante e fixou-se nos brilhantes olhos verdes que a estavam a fitar. A avaliação foi positiva, pois após uma pausa significativa em seus atributos mais protuberantes, Bella ouviu um convite impertinente de à casa de seu parceiro visitar. Irritada, Bella estava convencida que havia sido vítima de alguma piada, pois diante de seus olhos estava o maldito marombeiro a lhe paquerar.

Virou suas costas e não se dignou ao convite responder e após um adeus ambíguo voltou à sua toca para se esconder. Cercada por seus fiéis companheiros, o sorvete e a televisão, ficou a lamentar sua própria estupidez. Mal podia acreditar que quase caíra vítima de sua própria mal-direcionada vaidade. Sim, pois tinha certeza que o marombeiro estava a lhe tirar, não podia conceber que um deus grego por ela poder-se-ia interessar.

Riu de sua própria ingenuidade e prometeu que de academia iria mudar, pois não podia imaginar-se enfrentando os olhares do marombeiro a lhe zombar. Mas por outro lado, gostava ela de seu treinador e o marombeiro deveria é envergonhar-se de com os sentimentos de uma estranha brincar. Afinal, que pensava ele? Que ainda eram crianças, desculpadas facilmente de suas insípidas brincadeiras? Decidiu-se por seu medo enfrentar.

No outro dia, de cabeça erguida, enfrentou o olhar fulminante que o marombeiro estava a lhe lançar. Para sua satisfação, ela se entregou e para o vestiário se retirou. Triunfante aos seus exercícios se entregou, pois tinha de eliminar o sorvete que na noite passada a confortou. Estava novamente confiante pois havia entregue claramente a mensagem que não era mulher de se entregar às piadas cruéis de um ser rastejante.

Ao chegar em casa, ficou fascinada pela luz da secretária eletrônica a piscar. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos havia uma mensagem a lhe esperar. Alice, a moça borbulhante, convidava-a a ela se juntar. Manicure-pedicure-cabelereiro, uma rotina à qual Bella jamais se entregou. Seu orçamento era apertado mas decidiu que merecia um trato. Assim, pontualmente ao meio-dia na praça de alimentação comeram salada as mais novas amigas da cidade.

No salão, Bella ouviu fascinada todas as ordens indelicadas que a pequena general estava a dar. Não ousou declarar que seu cabelo não precisava de um corte, afinal cabelo cresce, mas Bella não tinha certeza se alguém sobreviveria à ira da pequena militar. Sentou-se hesitante perante o cabeleireiro tilitante que excitadamente estava a papear.

Depois do corte, que lhe roubou ao menos dez centímetros, era a vez de outro cabeleireiro que suas madeixas iria pintar. A tinta era púrpura e seus olhos esbugalhados buscaram os olhos determinados de sua nova amiga. A negativa morreu em seus lábios, pois apesar de sua recém achada confiança não ousava a diminuta mulher desafiar. Aceitou estoicamente o fato de que parecida com um mangá iria ficar. Seria engraçado se não fosse perturbador o quanto teria que gastar para finalmente retornar com uma humana parecer.

Após horas de tortura ingrata finalmente era chegada a hora de a si mesma contemplar. Impressionada, Bella admirava longos cabelos loiros e não roxos como antecipara. Pela primeira vez sentiu que fazia jus ao seu nome e ao invés de chorar, sorriu. Abraçou Alice que orgulhosamente contemplava a beleza de sua nova amiga finalmente revelada ao mundo em todo o seu esplendor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

Apresentações e reuniões, assustavam Bella pois sua mente criteriosa sempre sucumbia à voz imperiosa de seu chefe imprudente que citava dados criados por sua mente inexata. Nervosa e tímida, optava Bella por ser complacente com o homem impaciente que sabia fingir trabalhar e adorava procrastinar, mas jamais saberia perdoar o mesmos defeitos nos empregados subservientes que adorava acuar.

Preparada e confiante, adentrou Bella a arena, determinada a não recuar. O chefe olhou-a de soslaio, suspeitoso de seu andar firme e sorriso sorrateiro. Mas jamais suspeitou que a jovem hesitante poderia algum dia trair a ignorância do chefe preguiçoso que só sabia inventar. Ficou chocado com a voz firme de Bella que pôs-se a recitar números e estatísticas, coisas desconhecidas, cujo significado o pobre chefe não poderia nem suspeitar.

Daquela reunião saiu um chefe desempregado e uma empregada promovida a uma posição que jamais imaginara ocupar. Foi assim que Bella virou chefe e sua carreira que parecia pálida avançou. Olhavam-na diferente as colegas de quem se aproximou, mas ao perceberem o sorriso fácil e a maneira inafetada, sentiram-se confiantes de que finalmente tinham uma boa pessoa a lhes guiar.

Naquele dia convidou a todos para com ela festejar. Foram a um bar e ela pagou a conta sem pestanejar. Queria manter a camaradagem, pois sabia que havia vantagem em às pessoas adular. Assim, sorriu e se misturou, mas ao fim da noite ao seu solitário apartamento retornou e ao seu obeso gato alimentou. Sem ter o que fazer para a internet se voltou e até em um site de namoros se inscreveu. O primeiro pretendente respondeu prontamente, "Malhado28" a convidou para privativamente conversar. Intrigada, Bella aceitou e atonitamente descobriu que realmente gostou do que o moço tinha a falar.

Assim, passou a todo dia se conectar só para ter o prazer intermitente de com Malhado28 poder conversar. No começo, era tudo singelo, simples pessoas a sobre nada e sobre tudo se pondo a opinar. A conversa era fácil, os sorrisos garantidos, algumas vezes Bella até deu risadas das piadas forçadas de seu companheiro. Passaram-se os dias e a amizade se firmou. A ansiedade era imensa, pois Bella cobiçava para Malhado28 retornar.

Mas, então, lentamente o tom da prosa se alterou e, ao invés de leveza. as palavras vinham carregadas de promessas a insinuar. Bella tornou-se reticente, pois estava aparente que com ela o moço desejava se encontrar. Desencorajado, Malhado28 parou de Bella procurar, sumindo no mar incerto de outras moças cobiçar. Decepcionada, pela primeira vez o conforto de uma amiga Bella buscou.

Alice veio com maquiagem e tequila, uma combinação bombástica, especificamente destinada à sua amiga apaziguar. Pintaram-se e embebedaram-se, amaldiçoando essa vida em que nem mesmo em homens virtuais se podia confiar. Passaram mal e a prova de seus estômagos ingratos estava ao tapete da sala enfeitar. No outro dia, apesar da dor de cabeça puseram-se ao apartamento ajeitar. Apesar de tudo, estavam felizes, pois eram duas almas solitárias que podiam uma com a outra contar.

Depois foram às compras, bendizendo os cartões de crédito as únicas fadas madrinhas de princesas modernas que adoravam gastar. Tomaram um banho de loja, sem do sexo masculino se ocupar, pois festejavam o poder feminino de os mais duros golpes superar. Mulheres maduras e seguras, sentiam-se elas na flor da idade e com o poder de o mundo dominar.

Naquela noite esqueceu-se Bella de na internet entrar, pois sua vida real era melhor que a virtual e de homens imaginários decidiu se afastar. Dormiu tranqüila e no outro dia na academia se esforçou; aprendera a amar o suor que lhe escorria pelas costas super-aquecidas pois significavam mais quilos malfadados que estavam a se esvair.

No escritório dedicou-se a projetos importantes que sua atenção estavam a demandar. Ficou envaidecida com os elogios exagerados de seus recém-adquiridos empregados que admiravam seu estilo de liderar. Trabalhavam todos em uníssono, um concerto de esforços voltados à excelência alcançar. Bella, a tímida foi enterrada nesse dia, pois a mulher entendeu que para progredir nessa vida é preciso se fazer ouvida.

Rosalie, a esteticista, havia se tornado sua amiga e em um dia de dezembro, com Bella sua boa nova compartilhou. A loira fantástica, que por opção própria estivera encalhada, conheceu um homem e dele se enamorou. Bella sentiu-se feliz por sua amiga, pois sabia que Rosalie era uma romântica por detrás da máscara de "bombshell". Deliciaram-se ao trocar detalhes sórdidos sobre a anatomia do pobre moço ausente, que segundo as palavras de sua namorada ardente, de nada deveria se envergonhar. Deram risadinhas de adolescentes, pois se sentiam remanescentes de uma geração que adorava segredar.

Chegada aquela época de amigos secretos e presentes, tornou-se evidente que uma festa de natal deveria organizar. Muito a contragosto, abriu as portas de seu apartamento para colegas de trabalho, academia e Rosalie. Seu gato, pobre coitado, ficou relegado ao banheiro da empregada e lá ficou trancado até o último convidado da festa se ausentar.

Mas voltando no tempo, Bella ficou pasma ao observar sua querida amiga nos braços do marombeiro sua festa adentrar. Nos malditos olhos verdes do marombeiro impertinente estavam claras as gargalhadas que não ousava dar. Sentiu-se envergonhada ao pensar, maldita seja Alice por meu apartamento conspurcar. Mas vestiu a máscara agradável da anfitriã que a todos deveria cumprimentar.

Para seu espanto, o marombeiro com outras se pôs a flertar. Bella, que era uma boa amiga, prontamente tentou a Alice alertar. Rindo jovialmente, a pequenina mulher afirmou que certamente com seu primo não se deveria brincar. Estranhamente aliviada, Bella aceitou o convite de com seu treinador dançar. Eram bons amigos e apesar de ambíguo, o treinador jamais iria a desrespeitar.

De repente, sentiu o olhar cortante que o marombeiro estava a lhe direcionar. Estupefata com sua atitude, Bella ficou a ponderar se o bendito marombeiro, de tanto marombar, havia queimado seu neurônios e seu parco intelecto havia desertado sua perturbada mente. Aparentemente irritado, partiu o homem insensato, deixando para trás a pergunta latente nos lábios da mulher que ainda estava a sacolejar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

Alguns meses depois tudo caiu na rotina, trabalho e academia, tratamentos e amigas. Era uma vida confortável, ainda que desprovida de novidades. Sua aparência estava completamente alterada, trabalho de malhação incessante e tratamentos constantes. Ainda não era um modelo de beleza feminina, talvez jamais viesse a sê-lo mas observava fascinada a mulher que toda manhã a fitava do espelho.

Auto-estima renascida, Bella ficava envaidecida com os assovios dos pedreiros, não que ela algum dia fosse confessar. Notava tristemente que seus anos negligentes poderiam ter sido evitados por uma auto-opinião mais positiva. Temendo um relapso, procurava com vários projetos se envolver. No trabalho entregou-se de corpo e mente aos projetos intermitentes que seu superior lhe delegou. Seus resultados foram positivos, mas logo ficou claro que não haviam projetos suficientes para sufocar a voz intermitente que coisas negativas punha-se a suspirar.

Nem mesmo suas amigas, fiéis companheiras poderiam suas inseguranças suavizar. Pois era mulheres como Bella e muitas inseguranças com ela compartilhavam. Além disso, tinham suas próprias vidas e seus próprios amores, senhores de seus tempos e suas afeições. De Bella não se afastaram, mas já não eram tão presentes que a todas às carências de Bella apaziguavam. No entanto, pelo menos uma vez na semana congregavam-se as divinas amigas e deliciosas fofocas trocavam. Tais ocasiões eram ansiosamente esperadas por Bella, que em suas amigas buscava a resistência necessária para mais uma semana suportar.

Vazia e desnorteada, tornara-se Bella uma presa fácil para qualquer guru enganador. E assim seduzida por promessas advindas de mentes manipuladoras, adquiriu nossa heroína uma biblioteca impressionante de títulos estimulantes do gênero auto-ajuda. Lia avidamente e tentava em seu dia-a-dia aplicar os conselhos contraditórios de livros previamente consumidos por sua alma inquisitiva.

Assim, começava as manhãs dando risadas em frente ao espelho, pois dizia seu livro favorito que só é feliz quem sabe de si mesmo rir. Sentia-se abestada, mas persistiu até o dia que realmente deu gargalhadas da palhaçada a que se prestava todas as manhãs e admitiu para si mesma que rir de si mesma é bom, mas melhor mesmo é rir da cara alheia.

Outro livro lhe ditava, mantras de auto-valor a serem repetidos várias vezes ao dia. E assim se pôs Bella a falar consigo mesma, recitando a sabedoria de um guru. Fielmente murmurou as frases em hindu, mas seu papaguear incessante trouxe consigo a conclusão interessante de seus colegas de trabalho. Acreditavam seus subalternos estar a sua colega acometida de algum mau avassalador. Recomendaram-lhe uns dias de folga e sentiram-se aliviados aos observar que o constante murmurar de palavras ininteligíveis havia cessado e em seu lugar ficara apenas o sorriso sereno de sua amada chefe.

Tentou alguns seminários freqüentar, assistia fascinada a confiança cega depositada em palavras de homens que obviamente só sabiam falar, afinal seu único sucesso era em a outras pessoas manipular. Acordou então de seu transe estranho que lhe ordenava a outros a sua vida entregar e reconheceu de uma vez por todas que a responsabilidade por sua vida lhe era própria e jamais poderia ser entregue a um poder supremo, ainda que terreno.

Afastou-se das prateleiras de auto-ajuda, mas ainda tinha um problema a solucionar: como satisfazer o desejo estranho que lhe estava a pentelhar? Pensou que talvez seu problema fosse muito mais simples do que suporá, assim aliciou suas amigas à uma festa lhe acompanhar. Lá chegando visualizou um espécime da raça masculina e dele ousadamente se aproximou. Imagine seu espanto quando percebeu que seu encanto fora dirigido ao marombeiro a quem adora odiar. Sua cantada desajeitada fora recebida com um sorriso que morreu prontamente nos lábios do marombeiro quando percebeu quem estava a lhe fitar.

Bochechas quentes e vermelhas, virou-se Bella e no banheiro foi se recompor. Depois de um round de conversa amiga, estava mais uma vez pronta para seu desejo apaziguar. Achando a vítima perfeita, um moreno alto, bonito e sensual, partiu Bella em direção ao desconhecido deixando para trás um ruivo fumegando seu ciúme avassalador.

Dito moreno levou-a à sua toca, e ao som de Barry White, pôs-se a Bella seduzir. Era uma tarefa ingrata, posto que a vítima de sua dança sensual segurava-se para não rir. Mas determinada estava ela ao vazio preencher, ainda que suspeitasse que suas necessidades estavam mais ao norte do que o homem poderia alcançar. Foi uma noite divertida que a curou de uma coceira antiga que ameaçava campinas situadas ao sul do vazio que lhe carcomia.

Afastou-se da experiência, com a certeza impaciente de que seu desejo mais ardente não era a um homem se entregar. Precisava de um algo ao qual ainda não sabia que nome dar; tinha tentado tudo que conseguira pensar e ainda assim prosseguia na vida incerta de quem deseja, mas sabe que nunca vai alcançar.

Foi em um dia irrelevante que a vontade incessante, queimou-lhe o peito e sem motivo pôs-se Bella a chorar. Corpo e emprego novos não eram suficientes para uma nova vida começar. Nem mesmo suas amadas amigas eram suficientes para sua alma tranqüilizar. Congresso sexual era divertido, mas talvez necessitasse daquele algo mais que os romances de banca de revista adoravam analisar. Chegou à conclusão que precisava mesmo por alguém se apaixonar.

Chamou suas amigas e para elas anunciou sua estranha decisão de a alguém se juntar. Animadas, Alice e Rosalie prontamente começaram a compilar alternativas de potenciais pretendentes. Bella ouvia atentamente e quando Alice sugeriu o nome de seu primo, Bella imediatamente vetou Edward de sua lista. Quando perguntada sobre sua veemência, Bella explicou que além da aparência o moço nada tinha a oferecer.

Mais tarde, Alice procurou seu primo, que também era seu melhor amigo, e o nome de Bella mencionou, recebeu a resposta áspera de que a mulher era insana e dela queria distância, o que com certeza era um fator complicador. Desanimada, Alice foi obrigada a admitir que bom mesmo seria manter-se neutra e suprimir seus instintos casamenteiros.

Naquela noite, Rosalie arranjou para sua amiga querida o primeiro encontro às cegas do qual Bella participaria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Encontro 1: O maluco beleza.** Apesar de nervosa, Bella mal podia acreditar no cabeludo que estava a lhe espreitar. Saído dos anos 70 parecia uma caricatura viva de Raulzito, inclusive com as conversas estranhas de viagens induzidas pelo famigerado LSD. De que adiantava ser vegan se continuava usando? Falava ele de viagens do corpo e da mente; Bella só queria fugir imediatamente. Mas, como toda boa moça, se calou e o papo sem sentido suportou. No final da noite, Raulzito lhe pediu carona. Chegando lá, o sem-vergonha lhe ofereceu um _ménage_, afinal, era aniversário de sua esposa. Indignada, ela lhe gritou que voltaria no dia em que os seres supra-ultra-luminosos se revelassem. O maluco sem-noção deu risadas e disse até então.

Mais tarde, na privacidade de seu apartamento, Bella refletia que em retrospecto até tinha sido engraçado, seu encontro malfadado com o homem de uma outra geração.

**Encontro 2: O egocêntrico.** Eu sou, eu fui, eu serei... Em uma óbvia demonstração de sua auto-importância, o bonitão levou-a ao restaurante mais exclusivo da cidade. E lá ao invés de tentar conhecê-la, pôs-se a enaltecer-se e glorificar-se. Bella, embasbacada por tanta auto-admiração, ficava imaginando uma auréola circundando o cabeção e em sua mente tocava a trilha sonora, mas ficava mesmo era empacada no refrão. Horas e horas, de halo, halo, haloooo no ouvido de sua mente e Bella estava disposta a nunca mais ouvir Beyoncé. Mas ela foi sua única amiga durante a provação de sentir-se diminuída pela conversa ambígua do dito bonitão.

Naquela noite, Bella dormiu sozinha, pois rejeitou as óbvias estratégias do bonitão que queria o seu apartamento adentrar. Nos confins de sua mente, algo lutava para se libertar; uma lembrança, uma memória... Um alguém que não queria se calar.

**Encontro 3: O nerd.** De camiseta "descolada" e óculos fundo de garrafa, apresentou-se Pimpão e fez uma piada que Bella não entendeu. Aliás, esse foi o tom da noite, Pimpão divagando sobre Star-Wars e placas de computador, e outras coisas cuja existência Bella desconhecia até então. Apesar de tudo, era um rapaz simpático e com o tempo poderiam se acertar. Cheia de vontade Bella tentou uma "esticadinha" ajeitar. Estratégia ingrata, pois o moço revelou que ainda morava com a mãe.

Mais uma noite passada com seu gato, o felino ingrato que só queria cochilar.

**Encontro 4: O compulsivo. **No começo, foi tudo normal. Restaurante bem escolhido, sorriso amigo, conversa fácil. Bella estava se divertindo e no fundo de sua mente já planeja o casamento. Já imaginava sua vida, não mais uma visão embaçada de caminho incerto, mas passos certos: casa, cachorro, filhos. E Bella queria mais que tudo a normalidade da banalidade de uma vida previsível e um mundo de constante confusão. Mas, como todo sonho, a inexorável mão da realidade desfez a ilusão. Notou Bella que ela estava distraído ao contar o arroz grão por grão. E não era só isso. O pobre homem parecia compelido a tudo contar. Tão compenetrado não percebeu quando Bella deu-lhe adeus e acenou-lhe com a mão.

Sonhos nascidos do subconsciente sussurravam à Bella uma verdade que nossa heroína ainda não queria reconhecer.

**Encontro 5: Eu-não-acredito-que-Alice-fez-isso-comigoooo.** Da mesa mais distante sorria-lhe ninguém menos que Edward, o marombeiro. Tinha ela duas alternativas: ir em frente ou fugir. O sorriso zombateiro, confirmava-lhe a desconfiança de que o marombeiro bem sabia por onde iam seus pensamentos. Determina a ser uma mulher forte, respirou fundo e enfrentou o que parecia ser uma pena de morte. Com o ar moribundo de um mártir, sentou-se Bella e dispôs-se a mais um encontro infernal suportar. Mas, estava destinada a ser surpreendida pelas boas maneiras e conversa interessante. Em pouco tempo estava absorvida, totalmente encantada por seu nêmesis. Ao final da noite um beijo na bochecha uma vaga promessa de um encontro futuro pontuaram o final do melhor encontro que Bella já tivera.

Nas semanas que se seguiram descobriu-se encantada pela companhia inesperada do homem que por tanto tempo odiou. Logo, seu tempo já não lhe pertencia tudo em sua vida girava em torno do novo homem em sua vida. Respirava Edward e sorria satisfeita, pois finalmente havia encontrado o sentido de sua vida. Sua relação não era física, no entanto, Bella tinha esperanças que o tempo disso iria cuidar. Mas, seu idílio não durou e dela Edward lentamente se afastou. Sentiu-se desesperada e ressentida, o futuro outrora tão promissor, fora-lhe roubado por um ato do de um destino caprichoso.

Decidida a satisfações tomar, em uma tarde de domingo seguiu o objeto de suas afeições. Teve de assistir silenciosamente quando a mão de outra mulher ele segurou e ficou paralisada ao ver que o centro de seu mundo realmente a largou. Desabou ao chão e chorou lágrimas não de uma mulher, mas de uma menina mal-lembrada que sempre sentia a pontada ingrata da rejeição.

Cansada de seu espetáculo insano, ao seu apartamento recolheu-se. Sentada em frente à televisão, que não assistia, perguntava-se continuamente qual teria sido seu erro para merecer tamanha punição. Chorava e se consolava, tendo plena consciência do quão ridiculamente se comportava, mas incapaz de conter a torrente de emoção. Purgava-se sua alma de uma dor anciã, sentada em sua cama desarrumada, recém-acordada, Bella finalmente estava pronta para ver do que fugira até então.

Assumiu seus erros e percebeu todo o círculo vicioso ao qual se condenara ao negar seus sentimentos e a eles enterrar. Era passado o tempo de lidar com os episódios que a marcaram e moldaram sua personalidade carente e sua mente repetente. Era tempo de superar a si mesma, sair de seu casulo de mentiras protetivas; parar de achar que meias-medidas seriam suficientes para aquietar seu coração.

Não procurou as verdades vazias de outras línguas, nem os conselhos de almas tão humanas quanto sua própria. Reconheceu quão estranha era para si mesma e quão dantesca era a tarefa adiante, mas estava confiante em sua capacidade de vencer seus medos e conquistar suas dificuldades. Vestiu-se com esmero e adentrou o prédio que de longe muitas vezes fitara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

**Premissa Maior: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Premissa Menor:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer.

**Conclusão:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

A placa dizia"Angela Weber – Psiquiatra". Respirou fundo e de cabeça mergulhou no mundo complicado daqueles que buscavam a si mesmos desvendar. A jovem mulher que a recebeu tinha um sorriso fácil e uma maneira pacienciosa, imediatamente deixando-a relaxada. Conversaram, não como uma médica e uma paciente, mas como duas velhas amigas. Isso era exatamente o que Bella necessitava, a recebida calorosa de alguém disposto a entender e ajudar, jamais julgar.

Lágrimas eram inevitáveis e elas vieram, mas eram calmas angústias de uma dor antiga e não a torrente de emoções de uma dor lancinante. Bella falou sobre seu pai e a dor que este lhe causara. Estava ciente que o transtorno do qual seu pai sofrera subjugava todos os demais aspectos de sua vida. Mas a dor da rejeição era a mesma, sendo seu pai são ou não, pois à época era uma mera criança que necessitava de amor, carinho e atenção.

Pensava ter superado seu passado e a seu pai ter perdoado, mas pouco a pouco percebeu quanta mágoa ainda havia em seu coração. A criança que um dia fora ainda chorava e implorava por atenção. Assim, a adulta ficava muito dependente em qualquer relação, se agarrando firmemente a qualquer um que adentrasse sua vida, seja um parceiro, seja um(a) amigo(a).

Foram verdades duras de enfrentar, pois em um mundo onde reina a lei dos mais fortes a fraqueza não é vantagem, à ela todos procuram rejeitar. Mas não há força na negação, a verdadeira vitória vem da superação de seus próprios medos. E Bella era suficientemente valente para de peito aberto abraçar a pequena chorosa que em seu peito sempre estava a murmurar.

Alguns dias, decidia-se a desistir e para sua terra de fantasias se retirar. Não queria ser uma mulher problemática, queria apenas ser feliz. Sentia-se frustrada com sua lerdeza, pois desejava suas questões rapidamente solucionar. Nesse mundo de fórmulas prontas não havia espaço para se poder demorar. Nesses dias, Angela era ainda mais amiga e suavemente explicava as nuances de seu tratamento. Convencida, Bella persistia até a próxima crise lhe alcançar.

Seguia com sua vida de pequenas vitórias profissionais, promoções impulsionadas pela sua recém conquistada auto-estima. Suas amigas fiéis semanalmente a ela se reuniam e juntas debatiam os méritos de mais nova moda. Eram conversas leves e por elas Bella ansiava, pois se sentia normal e despreocupada com suas amigas a se embebedar.

Todos os dias ia à academia, mas os olhos de Edward evitava. Às vezes ele ainda tentava dela se aproximar, Bella respondia educadamente, mas procurava desencorajar. Reconhecia que ainda não estava pronta para seu coração entregar. Ainda haviam muitas camadas protegendo sua alma e muitos comportamentos ditados por seu passado. Quem sabe um dia, se ele puder esperar...

Uma vez Alice tentou sobre seu primo perguntar, Bella respondeu honestamente explicando seus temores. Alice entendeu e abraçando sua amiga prometeu sua decisão apoiar. Dali em diante, todo dia a pequenina amiga ligava para Bella, buscando assegurar-se que ela estava bem. Era um gesto carinhoso recebido com sorrisos por uma mulher desacostumada de ser importante.

Foi uma caminhada cheia de altos e baixos, mas um dia, sem aviso, seu coração conseguiu perdoar o pai doente e a menina descontente que em seu íntimo continuava a se culpar. Aprendeu a amar todos os seus recantos e aceitar os seus defeitos. Não era mais uma mulher nervosa, ansiosa por agradar. Sua felicidade já não mais repousava nas mãos ingratas de um futuro inconstante que teimava em mudar. Ela era a fonte de sua própria força e sua felicidade estava em seu íntimo, não no mundo exterior que muito tinha a oferecer, mas jamais poderia a ela contentar.

Até que chegou o dia em que sua terapeuta-amiga lhe deu alta; já sabia lidar com seu passado e aprendera a ser controlar. Estava pronta para andar com as próprias pernas, ainda que primeiro tivesse que engatinhar. Naquela noite chamou as amigas e em uma boate foram festejar. Coincidentemente (ou não, afinal, Alice sempre será Alice), lá chegando deu de cara com um belo par de olhos verdes a lhe fitar. Seu rosto transformou-se em um sorriso e de seu antigo amigo decidiu se aproximar.

Sim, queria Edward em sua vida e em sua cama. Faria o melhor para seduzi-lo, mas no final das contas sua resposta não tinha mais o poder de afetá-la. Havia vencido o maior inimigo que poderia enfrentar, conquistou a si mesma e agora se sentia invencível já que o mundo não a podia mais derrubar. E foi por essa mulher confiante, de alma jubilante por quem Edward não pôde evitar se apaixonar.

Bella mudou seu destino, deixou para trás seu passado ambíguo e apossou-se das rédeas de seu destino. Tornou-se não a rainha de seus sonhos, mas a soberana de sua vida. Não conseguiu tudo o que queria, mas tudo o que precisava. Não abandonou seus sonhos, mas deixou de negligenciar sua realidade. Uma mulher que teve coragem de para dentro de si mesma olhar; aprendeu a se conhecer e a seus demônios derrotar. Não foi salva por um príncipe encantado, mas pela sua própria vontade de viver e lutar. Principalmente entendeu que beleza, dinheiro e o amor de um homem nunca seriam suficientes se não tivesse tido a coragem de a si mesma sobrepujar.

E para aqueles românticos que se perguntam como sua história de amor vai terminar, fiquem cientes que amor de verdade não tem fim. Não há nada mais terreno que imaginar que o amor é um seguimento de reta que poderá seu limite encontrar. O amor é um círculo sempre a se reinventar, sem começo e sem fim, desprovido de sentido a lhe orientar. Simplesmente se ama e se continua amando até o último bater de seu coração, pois o amor é o único bálsamo para a dor aliviar. E se depois dessa vida outro mundo existir, lá o amor continuará; além do espaço-tempo, sua alma gêmea persistirá a te esperar. E, um dia, serão reunidos para sua história continuar.


End file.
